


A Thing

by xxhhunter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Português, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhhunter/pseuds/xxhhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis contava tudo o que havia acontecido desde sua ida para a América, como ele havia se formado com honras e era chef de um pequeno, mas luxuoso, restaurante em Paris com uma equipe que ele adorava. Contava como saía em Paris para lugares ótimos, cheios de jovens recém graduados como eles. Como sua casa era bem posicionada e tinha um quarto sobrando.<br/>Um relato da vida de Arthur Kirkland e como esta inclui em si a presença de um certo sapo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei se ficou claro, mas frases escritas entre "menor que" e "maior que" estão em francês.
> 
> Obrigada!

_Arthur Kirkland nunca se deu bem com mudanças. Eu posso dizer, carreguei-o no colo antes que completasse seu primeiro ano de vida. Vi a garoto crescer, chegar correndo na cozinha de pés descalços, o cabelo loiro cheio de folhas tão verdes quanto os olhos que brilhavam de curiosidade e alegria absoluta, quando ele afirmava com toda a certeza do mundo que havia encontrado uma fada no quintal. A gente dizia que era bobagem, que devia ser uma borboleta, mas ele continuava insistindo. A cabeça nas nuvens e os olhos cheios de magia. Mas isso foi antes. Antes de anos de bebida excessiva, brigas, rebeldia adolescente que o tirava da escola para os becos mais sujos de Londres, onde fazia sabe-se lá o quê, voltando pra casa depois do sol nascer. E, pensando bem, talvez tenha sido nossa culpa. Ele sempre foi um rapaz sensível, apesar de tudo._

_Patrick sempre disse que ele nunca ia bater um punho num bar, "fresco do jeito que é", ele dizia. E todo mundo ria também, pois Arthur era o fresquinho. Uma vergonha para os irmãos, já que um bom Kirkland era aquele que bebia até não conseguir mais erguer a garrafa e terminava a noite na porrada. Pensávamos que ele fosse um fraco. Patrick gritava com ele pra virar homem, gritava pra ele fazer tudo, na verdade. Arthur foi criado no grito._

—

"Quer ajuda com isso aí?" Patrick se encostou na porta, vendo o outro rapaz pegar as caixas cheias do chão. "Parece que vai quebrar a coluna a qualquer momento."

"Tá tudo bem, está leve." Arthur suspirou, revirando os olhos.

—

_Nossa mãe era Anwel Kirkland. Por um bom tempo ela foi a única que dava a Arthur algum carinho. A todos os filhos. Só que nós éramos seis e ela apenas uma, e devido aos problemas de saúde dela a gente acabava adotando o Patrick mesmo como o responsável. Ele era o mais velho, afinal de contas. E o nosso pai não parecia planejar voltar tão cedo._

—

"Me dá isso aqui, você vai deixar cair e o carro tá lá fora esperando."

"Ele espera mais um pouco, até parece que ninguém espera por  _ele_  por três horas pra ficar pronto—"

"Ugh, cala a boca. Me dá aqui, leva a outra."

"Bosta, Patrick—"

—

_O nome dele era Patrick Kirkland, assim como o primeiro filho. Arthur ainda era um feto quando ele resolveu abandonar os Kirklands pela primeira vez. Disse que ia virar um soldado, que ia ganhar vária medalhas e voltar pra Anwel cheio de respeito e honra. Prometeu um monte de coisas, mas até hoje a gente duvida que ele tenha ao menos entrado no exército._

_A verdade é que era um grande filho da puta. Escapou logo que soube que nossa mãe estava grávida de novo, como se não fosse da conta dele. O dinheiro ficava apertado com uma família daquele tamanho, deve ser. Limpou a conta do banco e sumiu, nem o próprio pai sabia onde ele tinha ido parar. Grandpa George ajudou Anwel por mais tempo que Deus julgaria necessário. Ele gostava de rugby, cerveja preta e de gritar com a gente quando resolvíamos fazer alguma bagunça. O sotaque dele era pesado e escocês e nós achávamos graça, mesmo sabendo que a gente também falava algumas coisas que nem ele. Apesar disso os únicos escocêses da família sempre foram os Patricks. Filho e pai._

—

"Você tá indo mesmo, hm?" O corredor parecia mais curto que o normal. Ele carregava a caixa quase com relutância. Todo mundo estava sentado na sala, vendo Arthur levar as caixas dele pro carro. Ele sorriu um pouquinho, mas dava pra ver que ele estava se sentindo meio culpado.

"É… Mas eu volto pro Natal."

"Primeiro o Paul vai pra Brighton e agora isso. Vocês vão matar mamãe do coração."

"Eu venho visitar sempre que eu puder, você sabe que não dá pra beber direito se não for por aqui."

"Mesmo assim, seu bosta." Passaram pela porta. Estava chovendo, mas nenhum dos dois se importou. "A América é longe pra cacete."

—

_Patrick, Jesse, Owen, Paul e Arthur. Anwel se esforçou pra colocar comida na mesa pra todo mundo e Grandpa George ajudava com o que podia, chegando até a mudar todo mundo pra casa dele, no subúrbio de Londres, do lado da casa de um francês divorciado. O coitado mal devia conseguir dormir com o barulho, mas o filho dele tinha certa afinidade com o caótico, a idade de Patrick e, assim, não demorou muito pra ficarem amigos, mesmo que o menino viesse apenas no verão. O nome dele era François, mas todo mundo o chamava de Francis mesmo, ele não ligava. A mãe dele tinha o que a gente achava que era muito dinheiro, pelo menos nos olhos das seis crianças sendo criadas com um salário de mãe solteira. Anwel praticamente o adotou desde o começo. Coração de mãe sempre cabe mais um, eles dizem. E tem razão. Francis era um dos nossos, a gente brincava como se tivéssemos nascido juntos. A única diferença dele pra gente era como ele se dava bem com o Arthur._

_Vivíamos brigando com ele. Mandando ele crescer, escondendo seus livros e gritando a plenos pulmões que fadas não existiam até ele começar a chorar achando que a gente tinha cometido um genocídio. Dizíamos pra ele parar com essas bobagens, pra virar homem e deixar de ser fresco, mas não tinha o que fazer. Arthur gostava de livros, de tomar chá da tarde com mamãe e de coelhos. Ele gostava de ouvir música na rua, de brincar com animais. E Francis era o único que dizia que tudo bem. Enquanto do nosso lado a gente ensinava ele a bater e a apanhar, com o Francis ele se sentava na grama e deixava o menino francês fazer coroas de flores pros dois._

_E Francis… Francis sempre foi o intocável. Primeiro pela proteção de Patrick, depois a da nossa mãe, e depois simplesmente porque ele trazia doces, emprestava brinquedos e contava dos dias dele na França, andando a cavalo e bebendo água do poço. Acho que ele deslumbrou a gente pelo jeito como falava e andava, por toda aquela aura de gente feita e satisfeita. Ou talvez porque sentíamos nele uma coisa que todo mundo naquela família precisava ter: auto-estima. Amar o Francis fez com que a família Kirkland começasse a amar a si mesma._

—

Todo mundo trocou abraços, mas aquele de Anwel foi o que durou mais tempo. Arthur abraçava com cuidado pra não machucá-la, mas ela quase se colando nele de vez, dava pra ver que estava prestes a chorar.

"Boa viagem." Paul deu um tapinha nas costas do irmão, sorrindo. "Todo mundo está morrendo de orgulho."

De repente, quem parecia que ia chorar era o Arthur. Dei um soco no ombro dele e chamei-o de bichinha, no que ele riu e me abraçou. "Eu vou voltar pro Natal."

"A gente sabe. São só uns anos, vai passar rápido."

"Vê se não volta uma baleia, florzinha." Owen brincou, fazendo todo mundo rir. Ele assentiu, fazendo uma careta. Já tinha dito mil vezes que não ia nem chegar perto de comida americana. Como se a dele fosse melhor.

—

_Mas então o pai de Francis morreu. Um grave acidente de carro o fez descer barranco abaixo e apagar de vez. A gente ficou um tempo sem ver o jovem francês, passaram uns três anos antes que ele começasse a atender o telefone quando o Patrick ligava. Não foi surpresa pra ninguém o Arthur surtar sem ele ali. Na época, nossa mãe teve uma recaída e nosso avô não podia mais trabalhar. Patrick começou a mexer com algo estranho, saía de casa na segunda de manhã e passava dias e dias sem dar notícia, até que surgia do nada, bêbado até a alma, mas com dinheiro pra ajudar na casa, que ninguém sabia de onde ele tirava. Owen começou a fumar, impregnando a casa inteira com o cheiro, ele não tinha nem quinze anos. Então Arthur começou a ceder à pressão. Como se não bastasse a casa dos gritos que era a nossa, ainda tinha a escola e ainda tinha nosso pai com sua ausência. A falta que nosso pai fazia para Arthur era incalculável. Ele perguntava sempre que podia e, em um certo ponto, nós desistimos de bater nele pela pergunta, respondendo-o apenas com silêncio. Ele também começou a fumar escondido, saía de noite e andava com gente bem mais velha, remanescentes do movimento punk, que lhe davam bebida, além de entrada em lugares onde nenhum menino de onze anos devia conseguir entrar. Patrick nunca estava em casa para falar nada e, quando estava, gritava com ele tão alto que os vizinhos chegaram a chamar a polícia algumas vezes. Nossa mãe mal tinha forças pra cuidar de si mesma, muito menos de um moleque que tinha decidido que ia jogar tudo para o alto. A gente achava que ele era uma causa perdida. Com a nossa história, era só uma questão de tempo até que algum de nós começasse a mexer com drogas. E todo mundo achava que ia ser o Arthur._

_Até que, um dia, ele voltou._

_Na nossa porta, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Arthur não o reconheceu de primeira, estava no meio de uma briga com o Patrick, o nariz sangrando, e só tinha aberto a porta para poder sair dali. Foi nosso pai que se apresentou e todo mundo ficou completamente petrificado ao ver aquele fantasma na porta._

—

Chegou a hora de ir e Arthur se lembrou de que tinha que correr para não perder o vôo. Todo mundo abraçou o Francis também, ainda que ele não fosse ficar tão longe. Paris permitia que ele viesse em qualquer feriado, mas dava saudade também. Arthur entrou no carro com ele após fechar o porta malas com duas caixas de roupa e uma mala em seu interior. Owen segurou minha mão enquanto a gente acenava. Se tudo desse certo, ia passar um bom tempo antes da gente conseguir ver nosso irmãozinho de novo.

"Cuide-se." Nossa mãe disse na janela do carro, beijando o rosto dele como se ele ainda fosse o menininho coberto de terra no quintal. Patrick deu um soco no ombro dele "pra não esquecer como é". Peter ainda estava morrendo de sono, mas foi no carro se despedir também. Todo mundo sabia que ele ia sentir mais falta de Arthur do que todo mundo, eram como unha e carne.

"Tchau, Peter. Se comporte direitinho, ok?"

"Ok."

"Eu vou voltar pro Natal, ok? Vou trazer um brinquedo legal pra você, tudo bem, lad?"

"Mhmm."

"E vou trazer um pro seu aniversário também, mas só se você se comportar bem e obedecer todo mundo. A gente vai se falar por skype assim que eu puder."

E aí parecia que ele tinha acordado pra idéia, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que Arthur estava indo para longe, e por um bom tempo. Segurou na janela do carro, na ponta dos dedos porque sempre teve medo do vidro fechar na mão dele.

"Você vem pra minha festa de sete anos?"

"Não vai dar, mas eu vou te ligar no dia."

Francis cutucou-o de leve "Temos que ir."

—

_Nossa mãe deixara nosso pai entrar aquele dia, sem hesitar. Qualquer um podia ver que ela ainda o amava. Patrick quebrou a mão socando a parede do quarto e Paul saiu de casa e disse que só voltaria quando "aquele bosta" tivesse ido embora, mas nosso pai disse que não ia, que tinha voltado para ficar. Ele passou o dia inteiro contando histórias inventadas para o Arthur, que não ouviu nenhuma das nossas advertências e endeusou aquele homem pelo qual tinha esperado desde sempre. Eu e Owen não relaxamos, mas ao menos ele não estava saindo por aí, bebendo aos doze anos._

_Nosso pai ficou em casa por seis dias._

_Seis dias foi o quanto valeu o "pra sempre" dele. Patrick sumiu de novo, ninguém soube para onde ele foi, se estava bem. Arthur passou um dia inteiro sentado nos degraus da porta de casa. Ninguém falou nada, mas a gente via que ele estava esperando o pai voltar. Ninguém mais tinha tanta fé. E ele não voltou mais._

_Nove meses depois, Peter nasceu. Uma última reminiscência do nosso progenitor. Arthur virou para ele o que Patrick tinha sido pra Arthur e era desnecessário apontar que Peter conseguia espremer do garoto muito mais carinho que qualquer um de nós tínhamos dado a ele durante todos aqueles anos. O baixinho se safou de uma infância de merda e fez Arthur voltar a estudar, não que ele tivesse parado de sair, mas um Kirkland sabia quando aceitar suas pequenas vitórias. Francis voltou a visitar quando terminou o ensino médio e começou um curso de Gastronomia em Paris. Ele e Patrick revezavam entre botecos e teatros nas saídas e, quando Arthur fez dezesseis, ele e Francis começaram a brigar como cães._

_Ninguém sabia o que Arthur fazia fora de casa, ou para onde ele ia, mas Owen vivia zombando dos amigos que vinham na porta de casa chamá-lo pra sair. Francis não ria quando o chamávamos de bicha, mas também não dizia nada, então ninguém parou (só muitos anos depois descobriríamos o quê exatamente Arthur ia fazer com esses caras, com quantos ele tinha dormido e quantas vezes). Nós víamos que ele ainda era o mesmo quando nossa mãe estava na sala, e ele deixava cair a atitude e fazia como todos os filhos, tentando fingir que éramos gente educada._

—

"Tchau!" Anwel continuou acenando, mesmo quando o carro acelerou e seguiu caminho. "Tchau, Arthur!"

Paul abraçou a mãe, que tentava não chorar mesmo depois de ter certeza que nem Arthur nem Francis veriam.

"Meu filho…" Ela murmurou, meio preocupada, meio orgulhosa, e sorriu. "Ah, Deus, o que eu vou fazer? Nenhum de vocês faz chá tão bem."

Ela riu e nós também, um pouquinho. O carro já tinha sumido de vista.

—

_Em 2010, Arthur Kirkland foi o primeiro da família a entrar na universidade. Nos Estados Unidos, estudando Produção Fonográfica e Sonoplastia, não que ele não pudesse ter estudado medicina, mas nossa mãe bem que dizia sempre: "nosso Arthur" era um cara sensível. Ele foi acolhido por uma família de Washington de nome Jones, que desde o começo o tratou como um filho. Não se passaram nem seis meses antes que Arthur incluísse Alfred Jones, o filho de Mary e Jack Jones, na sua interminável lista de irmãos. Passaram-se três anos de visitas natalinas, muitas ligações de skype às três da manhã, reclamações sobre o gosto do chá e fogos de Quatro de Julho antes que Arthur pudesse voltar para casa com seu diploma em mãos._

_Patrick ainda tinha seus desaparecimentos e seus reaparecimentos repentinos com dinheiro eram jogados no fundo das memórias de cada um, ao menos enquanto aquele fosse o rendimento da casa. Paul já tinha se mudado pra Brighton, dividia um apartamento com amigos e cuidava de uma oficina. Eu e Owel fazíamos o possível pra sobreviver. Arrumei um emprego na distribuidora e Owel um lugar próprio no sofá da sala. Ninguém sabia se ele ficava em casa pra cuidar de Grandpa George, de Anwel ou o contrário, mas ele sempre estava disposto a fazer compras e trocar lâmpadas. Quando Arthur voltou, se deparou com uma família muito menos caótica do que a que tinha deixado. Peter tinha dez anos de idade e não tinha caído em nenhum buraco como o restante de nós. Odiava a escola, como qualquer criança, mas jogava bola na rua depois da aula, fazia o dever de casa com cara emburrada e via tv como gente da idade dele._

—

"«Arthur! Telefone!»" Francis chamou em francês. O inglês tinha os fones do computador no volume máximo, mixando uma canção sentado no chão do quarto. "Arthur!"

"Huh?" Ele puxou os fones ao ver o francês gesticulando o telefone na direção dele, raivosamente. A voz de Francis era de quem já tinha chamado algumas vezes.

"O telefone! Sua mãe quer saber quando chegamos para o natal!"

"Diz pra ela que vamos no dia vinte."

"Diga você!"

"Estou trabalhando em uma coisa!"

"«É sua mãe, cretino!»"

"Vá se foder, sapo!"

—

_Arthur sempre se deu bem com mudanças. Ele se adaptava rápido a qualquer situação, por pior que fosse, mas voltar pra casa foi como se ele não tivesse nem ao menos saído. Arrumou um emprego simples em uma loja de discos no centro histórico, próximo ao museu. Voltou a fazer chá pra oito xícaras e a sair pra beber com os irmãos, voltando os quatro cambaleantes de manhã cedo, mas rindo alto, triunfantes com seus respectivos resquícios de brigas de bar e olhos roxos, se divertido como ninguém. Francis vinha no fim de ano e, como sempre, ficava pra passar o Natal. Arthur e ele ainda jogavam os mesmo insultos sem fundamento um para o outro, mas ninguém mais levava à sério, ainda mais em uma família onde ofensas eram trocadas diariamente. Patrick, porém, apontou mais de uma vez que Arthur era o único que dirigia essas ofensas para o francês, como se fosse o único com o direito._

—

"Alô?" Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos, suspirando enquanto ouvia a voz agitada de Anwel no telefone, rindo de leve "Oi, oi. Sim, estamos bem, mãe, e você? Os remédios estão chegando direitinho? Mhmm. E todo mundo?" Ele se afundou em um bate-papo desnecessário, mas que lhe dava uma sensação boa de lar e conforto. "Eu consigo ouvir o Peter no fundo." Arthur riu e Francis se sentou na cama ao lado dele, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro e o ouvido de encontro ao telefone para ouvir também. "É, sim, estávamos pensando em ir no dia vinte."

"Ótimo! Ótimo! Vou deixar seu quarto pronto para te receber." A voz da Sra. Kirkland soava fraca como sempre, mas sempre carinhosa. Francis sorriu, beijando o rosto de Arthur antes de se afastar, avisando-o que iria preparar o café da manhã.

—

_Nessa época, 2013, surgiram os Brassknuckles, uma bandinha de amigos que Arthur reuniu saindo por aí. Mathias Køhler era um dinamarquês e o "melhor baterista que uma cerveja pode comprar", como dizia o próprio Arthur, enquanto Natasha Arlovskaya era uma russa, de cabelos loiros que lhe chegavam aos joelhos e um talento tanto no trompete quanto no baixo e microfone. Os três tocavam juntos por bebida ou cachês não tão grandiosos, vez por outra, em bares espalhados pela zona baixa de Londres. Francis conseguia shows para eles em um pub onde trabalhava aos invernos e se aproximou de novo de Arthur, mesmo que os insultos continuassem. Francis contava tudo o que havia acontecido desde sua ida para a América, como ele havia se formado com honras e era chef de um pequeno, mas luxuoso, restaurante em Paris com uma equipe que ele adorava. Contava como saía em Paris para lugares ótimos, cheios de jovens recém graduados como eles. Como sua casa era bem posicionada e tinha um quarto sobrando. O emprego de Arthur na loja de discos não durou um ano e, antes do fim do verão, ele estava arrumando as malas de novo, se mudando para Paris. No entanto, em vez de se transformar em mais uma banda de garagem esquecida na juventude, a mudança só fez a Brassknuckles crescer, depois que Arthur foi apresentado à Antônio Carriedo e Gilbert Beilchmidt, amigos de infância do francês. Gilbert tocava todo tipo de instrumento e sua namorada, Elizaveta, era uma barista em um café francês, casada com um outro cara. Não que o alemão se importasse, ele insistia e tinha certeza que era melhor que o tal (Roderich?) em tudo e qualquer coisa. Arthur se surpreendeu ao ver que Natasha e Elizaveta se deram bem desde o começo e uma hospedava a outra sem problemas quando a banda se reunia em Paris. Depois disso, quando Matthias recebeu na cidade a visita da própria namorada, uma linda garota norueguesa chamada Lovise, o grupo foi completo._

_Foi nesse mesmo ano que Antônio deixou escapar um comentário que lembrou o inglês da sexualidade de Francis. Uma noite em que o espanhol, Gilbert e Arthur dividiam a sala de Francis com o próprio, falando sobre nada. O francês não pareceu ligar, mas o comentário plantou em Arthur uma semente que demorou um bom tempo pra desabrochar._

—

"CALA A BOCA!" O inglês bateu a mão na mesa quando gritou, fazendo os pratos pularem. Owen e Paul riram alto comigo.

"Tá irritado? Te deixei nervosa?"

"Meninos, por favor!" Anwel tentou acalmar a mesa "Vocês estão deixando nosso convidado incomodado. Alfred está mais do que sem graça!"

"Não é minha culpa se o Arthur está agindo como—"

"Como o quê? COMO  _O QUÊ_ , JESSE?" Ele bateu a mão de novo, Francis segurou-o pelo pulso.

"Arthur, calma, você parece um selvagem."

"Não sou eu! É ela que—!"

Owen continuava rindo, a situação da mesa não deixava ninguém terminar o jantar.

"Gente… É Natal…" Alfred murmurou, tenso. Mas Francis colocou a mão livre sobre seu ombro, ele sabia que os Kirklands não deixariam um bate-boca de lado por algo como um feriado.

"Ela só falou a verdade, Arthur! Você era um bostinha, sempre com uma flor no cabelo, correndo atrás do Francis como se ele fosse… Sei lá! Nem a Jesse era assim!" Paul decidiu emendar "E depois aquelas calças coladas que você usava quando você era adolescente! Aquilo lá era meio…"

Arthur já estava bufando. Ele ficava nervoso com tanta facilidade que era divertido vê-lo ficar vermelho de ódio.

"Meio demais!" Owen completou, com um gesto de mal gosto que fez todo mundo perceber o que ele queria dizer com 'demais'.

"Você sempre foi o mais… 'jeitoso'. Sempre! Era sempre você que ficava com mamãe o dia inteiro como se fosse uma menina, sem querer brigar com ninguém."

" Você era um peça!"

"A gente só dava risada, ainda mais com tudo aquilo de 'fada' que você via, princesa!"

A terceira vez que Arthur bateu na mesa ele usou as duas mãos, e conseguiu derrubar o copo com sucesso. O silêncio que seguiu o estardalhaço foi confuso e expectante, enquanto a família inteira esperava que mais gritos nervosos saíssem do rapaz. Era possível ver o rosto de cada um na mesa empalidecendo quanto o Kirkland em pé começou a chorar.

—

_Ele e Francis começaram simplesmente dormindo juntos. Convenceram um ao outro que aquilo era meramente físico, um passatempo, um jeito de lidar com a falta de outra pessoa no momento. Mas era mais do que claro que a história que havia ali não passaria em branco. Foi no jantar de natal que Arthur assumiu o relacionamento para a família, e já aproveitou pra admitir todos os outros que ele tivera às escondidas, tanto em Londres quanto nos EUA. 'Sair do armário' era um termo que ele odiava, mas que descrevia bem a situação._

_Apesar da natureza dos Kirkland, a única resposta negativa para a notícia foi um grunhido de Grandpa George, que estava bebendo um whiskey direto da garrafa no momento e resolveu parar no meio pra bufar uma risada e exclamar "Phff! Eu disse." E seguiu a passar o resto da noite de Natal resmungando que devia ter apostado dinheiro que Arthur seria gay._

_Aos 25 anos, Arthur conseguiu um emprego fixo em Paris, atrás das cortinas do teatro. Francis foi demitido do restaurante assim que seu patrão descobriu sobre suas aventuras com homens, mas não demorou para se tornar crítico gastronômico em uma conhecida revista de culinária. Na véspera do seu aniversário de 29 anos, o inglês surpreendeu-o com o que foi depois descrito como "o pior jeito de falar em casamento" e os dois passaram um bom tempo tentando substituir suas ofensas carinhosas pelo termo "fiancé"._

—

A conversa na cozinha era impossível de ser acompanhada por alguém de fora. Era como se todos os seis irmãos estivessem tendo sete conversas diferentes. Alfred se aproximou da porta, mas não entrou, talvez por achar que poderia estar invadindo algo. Ou, talvez, porque não havia mais espaço físico ali. Todo mundo falava ao mesmo tempo: Patrick falando das notícias que lia no jornal enquanto eu me arrumava pra sair e ir trabalhar sem deixar de reclamar da chuva, Owen e Paul discutindo política ao mesmo tempo em que Paul virava a cabeça à cada duas frases de Arthur, discutindo sobre futebol enquanto ele passava a xícara de chá perigosamente por cima de nossas cabeças para entregá-la ao Kirkland mais velho que nem hesitou em adicionar whiskey quando a recebeu, olhos ainda no jornal e agradecendo automaticamente.

"Alfred! Senta aí!" Eu percebi o americano parado na porta e lhe indiquei um banquinho à mesa. Peter passou por ele correndo.

"Arthur! Você fez suco?"

"Você já foi passear com a Lizzie? Antes que comece a chover?"

O menino resmungou, mas foi pra dentro buscar o cachorro e a coleira.

Alfred se sentou, meio sem graça. Owen deu um tapa em suas costas, simpático, e uma xícara foi posicionada à sua frente.

"Não tem café." Arthur explicou. A confusão nos olhos de Alfred era visível enquanto ele tentava acompanhar o ritmo Kirkland. Seriam necessários alguns anos de prática.

"Bonjour!" Francis entrou pela porta da cozinha como se chegasse na própria casa, com sacolas de compras nas mãos, que ele posicionou na mesa já lotada com prática enquanto movia Arthur pra longe do fogão e escutava os "Bonjour"s que tentavam imitar o seu sotaque.

"Mova-se, sorcils. Não quero você envenenando ninguém. Alguém quer panquecas?"

Peter passou correndo com Elizabeth e derrubou o banco de Alfred no processo.

—

_Na casa de Paris, Arthur construiu no quintal um pequeno ambiente com a mesa de chá da tarde e um fogãozinho para o bule, que ficou apelidado de "Little England" e onde Francis não tinha permissão de entrar sem um convite formal. A Brassknuckles arrumava bares pra tocar toda vez que Arthur ia à Londres, mas Francis só ia para a Inglaterra no inverno, admitindo preferir muito mais a cidade luz._

—

"Arthur." Francis se apoiou nas costas do sofá onde o dito cujo estava, apertado entre Patrick e Grandpa George. O resto dos irmãos espalhados, olhos no jogo da televisão. Não era nem ao menos ao vivo, algum jogo antigo de uma copa já passada.

"Mn." Ele murmurou como resposta, todos da sala sibilando quando a bola passou perto demais do gol, como se nenhum deles já tivesse visto esse passe antes. Francis trocou um olhar com a tela e suspirou. Nunca tinha gostado muito de esportes. Sua mão foi pentear o cabelo do inglês, os fios loiros curtos e espetados sendo arrumados pelos seus dedos. O francês abaixou a voz, falando num tom suave que sempre usava quando falava a língua-pátria.

"«Temos que arrumar as malas. Quando isso vai terminar?»"

"«Dez minutos. Estamos ganhando por um.»"

—

_Francis defende até o presente dia que ver todos os Kirkland se virando pra Arthur, com caras de espanto, ao ouvi-lo responder em francês ainda é hoje uma das coisas mais incríveis que ele já presenciou._


End file.
